Wunderkind
by frog-senpai146
Summary: In which Hyde meets Licht's parents and makes a certain pianist very happy.


How annoying.

How _fucking_ annoying.

"He's lovely, Licht! Why didn't you tell us earlier about your friend!"

"He seems strong."

They fucking discovered him. Fucking shit.

" _Wie heisst du?"_

" _Hyde."_

It wasn't very angelic to curse, but in this situation it felt like nothing else was appropriate.

" _Verdammt."_

It was quite, muttered under his breath, but the room was silent. Mother gasped and knitted her eyebrows together, giving her usually kind face an angry mask. "Licht Jekylland Todoroki. You are going to apologize _this instant,"_ she levelled her face with his but he simply avoided eye contact and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Instead, his gaze fell on his servamp – his _grinning_ servamp. He'd beat the fuck out of him once they were alone.

"C'mon, Licht, say sorry," he teased him in a whisper, barely audible for his parents. Of course he would take the chance and make him subject to him. But there's no way that would happen. Not in a million years.

" _Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, er meint's nicht so!"_

Now he was protecting him. This needed to stop. Now.

Father coughed and turned to his son. He had put an arm on mother's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. Truly, her face was relaxing and taking on a neutral expression, she even smiled in Hyde's direction. "Why don't we eat dinner together and you tell us all about your little Japan travel and your friend here?"

Where the shit was Krantz when he needed him. He could've either winded them out of this _really uncomfortable_ situation or sat down with his parents (and Guil) and he would've explained everything calmly. So of course they wouldn't eat together and Licht would text his manager right away. Yes, he simply had to win back mother's sympathies by... apologizing to the shit rat... and then everything would work out. Why? Because he was an angel.

" _Das wäre sehr freundlich von Ihnen, wir würden uns sehr freuen."_

Licht's legs were shaking from the urge to kick the vampire across his face. His hands balled into fists in the pocket of his black pullover, eyes cast to the floor.

Hyde next to him wasn't even trembling a little bit from trying to hold in his laughter, which he definitely did, he knew the shit rat. There were three things which he could do; sing, being the most annoying, loudest and shittiest rat to exist and _act_. He has to give him that. Now that he thought about it – when would be the first time he would quote Shakespeare in front of his parents. That would be way too embarrassing, he wouldn't do something _that_ cruel, right? Why did he even memorise the quotes in different languages?

He didn't, fortunately, and they were sent off to Licht's room. Seriously, how old was he? Ten? No, he didn't think so either. The words of mother rang in his ear when he climbed the stairs to the first floor.

" _Entschuldige dich bei ihm, du weisst, was sonst passiert."_

Oh yes, he knew what would happen. His parents and Krantz were pretty close, so it was no miracle when they started exchanging their methods of how to raise him. Mother had grown pretty fond of giving him more severe punishments, taking away his piano was one of them and by far the worst. Especially for someone who earned their money with playing the instrument. He wouldn't apologize, though, he had said way worse things in Hyde's presence. As if he would care. Mother couldn't hear them up here and a pet had to follow his master's orders, right?

The second he stepped into his room behind the shit rat, he pulled out his phone and sent an SOS text to Krantz, who was currently trying to enjoy his holiday with Guil. He made sure to type in the important information that this was all the servamp's fault, just to make sure he didn't risk getting another punishment. Hyde had already made himself at home in the eve's room by the time Licht looked up, much to his disfavour. He sat on his bed and had a good look around. Slowly, every item in his room and every decoration he owned came back into Licht's mind and he would have lied if he said he wasn't starting to panic.

There were the usual things – a bed (his was big, his wings needed space) with white sheets and a black pillow case and mattress cover, a closet, a desk and some shelves. But then there were the more... peculiar things. Of course they were essential for an angel and usually, he would never have been embarrassed for the little angel figures and stuffed animals, the Christmas decoration and other stuff his mother and relatives had given to him, mixed in with posters of shounen mangas and movies he was sure weren't okay for him to watch at the age he did.

He couldn't find a reason as to why he would feel this way. When he was little and naïve enough to invite classmates to him, he would tell them everything about those things, head held high, proud of it and not in the least willing to put them away.

This time wasn't any different. Hyde was just some guy, sitting in his room, laughing about him, never letting him forget that his personality was actually very pathetic and telling him every day that he should change. He could already hear the laughter coming from his mouth. He knew he shouldn't worry about it, because he never let those people get to him, but somehow he had a bad feeling about this.

But Hyde didn't... laugh.

His red eyes were fixed on one of his posters, sitting on the edge of his bed. There was a sparkle in them which almost scared him. He had never seen him so fascinated before, mouth opened and all. His face had always been twisted in some kind of grin or evil expression. Licht put his phone on his desk and followed his servamp's stare.

 _Oh._ Of course he would notice that.

It was a collage of little flyers for plays by Shakespeare. Licht had collected them when he was "on tour" as Krantz would call it. There was one from Spain, from England, from Norway, from Russia, the list was nearly endless.

"You never told me you liked Shakespeare."

No sarcastic remark, no evil slander, not even one of his nicknames. Just a soft voice.

"I didn't want to give you a reason to hang around me even more," Licht scoffed and plopped down on his desk chair. "I've never been much of a theatre kid anyway, I have to disappoint you there. Also I'm not annoying and greet people with quotes."

Hyde pushed himself from the bed and walked to the poster, examining it more and totally ignoring his eve. Licht let him. Somebody was admiring his work, it wasn't something uncommon for people to do. Silence ruled the atmosphere from then on. Licht sat down at his piano, which was situated at the wall. It was a normal one, not a grand one. From the corner of his eyes he could see Hyde walking over to his books. Again, he let him. At least he wasn't talking. The feeling slowly started to disappear, making room for another one that was quick to take the former's place.

The blond pulled the desk chair next to him and listened to him playing while watching his fingers dance across the keys as if he were his piano teacher. He never did that. Licht started to tense up, he could feel his fingers cramp and his back hurt during a long walk up and down the instrument. His stomach felt like it turned up side down and his eyes couldn't concentrate on what was in front of him anymore, always drifting off to the side where the other sat, watching him so intensely. What was going on? After two more pages, he couldn't take it anymore and failed at the last trill, ending the piece in a terrible dissonance. The pianist winced at this and hoped his parents couldn't hear it. Hyde flinched as well, Licht avoided looking at him and instead opened a Mozart volume, carefully setting it on the music stand. The vampire's actions told him everything, though. Licht knew there was no need in justifying himself in front of his servamp, but he did it anyway. Angels didn't need to justify themselves, not even when they're justifying themselves.

" _Ich bin kein Wunderkind, Hyde."_

The words rolled off his tongue in a quiet whisper. He didn't intended them to sound so sad, but at least it shut the one next to him up. The broken up f-major accord at the beginning of the next piece resonated through the room and the pianist's thoughts wandered off once again.

It was Hyde's own fault for hearing him play. Of course he sometimes made mistakes. He was still learning, even after so many years. The rather short piece ended in a few simple versions of the c-major accord and Licht pulled his hands back. The echo inside of the instrument could be heard as he lifted his right food from the pedal. He returned the book to its original place on top of the piano and closed the lid carefully. Why could he still feel the vampire's eyes on him? Seriously, _what was going on?_ The weird feeling in his gut grew stronger every time he looked at the blond. He didn't like it at all.

" _Du_ bist _ein Wunderkind, Lichtlein."_

Licht snorted. Maybe he wasn't the only one who was accompanied by a weird feeling.

The tension was too strong and too... _weird._ This had to stop now, he had to find something to make them both forget about how thick the air seemed to be between them. The boy quickly walked over to his shelf and pulled something out, motioning Hyde to follow him and sit next to him on the bed. The eve opened a green book on his lap and started to point at the pictures in it. It was a photo album. There were photos inside from his birth until his latest concert– well maybe not the ones from Japan. Licht actually wanted to show him the photos from the plays he went to, but he ended up showing him way more than that. As far as he was concerned, the servamp knew near to nothing about his past and about his eve in general. Later, he would maybe regret letting him see so much of himself, but in that moment, it seemed right. Ever since Hyde's item had been broken, their relationship had felt different. It was true that it weakened, but instead of moving further apart, it felt more like a new start, bringing them closer together. Their bond felt brand new. But even if that hadn't happened: Hyde had shown him two of his probably most secret memories, so why not make it even?

The blond next to him started to point at some of the pictures and asked things like: "What happened there?" and "What's with this one?". With each question, his voice seemed to grow quieter and softer and his face appeared to approach his own more and more. This had to be his imagination, right? He was only pointing to pictures. Why weren't his eyes on the book, then? He probably wasn't wearing his glasses and needed to look a bit closer at the pictures.

But he was wearing his glasses. Why did he know this? Well, because after the last "What were you doing there?" and by far the freaking softest of them all, he could feel that frame on his cheeks. That was by far not the only thing of Hyde he felt. There was a stranger pair of lips touching his and the hand had moved from the picture to one of Licht's, just resting on it. Why hadn't he seen this coming? Maybe Lawless Of Greed was the type of vampire who fell in love with humans. But maybe that was alright. Maybe Licht Jekylland Todoroki was the type of angel who fell in love with demons.

The pianist didn't kiss back. He pushed the servamp away and stood up, closing the book and returning it to its place on the shelf. Quickly, he sat back down, taking Hyde's wrist and placing his hand on his own like it was just a few seconds ago. His eyes fell shut and he waited for him to do it again.

"You really care about that book, don't you?" Hyde said before picking up where he had left off before.

But still, Licht didn't kiss him back. His fingers merely held onto the tips of Hyde's. This time, it was the blond's turn to draw back.

"It's no fun if you don't kiss me back, you know, Lichtan," he whined, soft voice gone, now replaced by a whining mumble. "What's the deal with you?" he glanced down at their hands kind of holding onto each other.

Licht let his eyes drop, fixing it on them as well. "I don't know how to do it," he admitted without even the least bit of shame.

Hyde was clearly taken aback by this. It probably wasn't that hard to do, but he couldn't just go for it and end up doing something embarrassing. No way. Hyde lifted his chin gently with his free hand and rubbed his eve's hand soothingly with the other. "It's a bit like playing piano, you know," he said. "Just go for it and let yourself be lead by the feeling."

That was all the advice he got before Hyde went back into it again. So he took that advice and did just that. After Hyde had pecked his lips more than enough times, Licht started moving his own against the other's. He could clearly feel his servamp smile into the kiss and knew exactly why, but decided not to care. If he kept up that behaviour, he would never apologize to him. He stopped smiling though when the kiss deepened. Of course Hyde took the lead, Licht was surprisingly okay with that for once. It felt nice although it was nothing like playing piano... which wasn't bad for a change.

By the time his mother called them down for dinner, they were both laying on Licht's bed, the covers over their bodies, occasionally stealing kisses and telling each others stories they should have revealed long ago. Licht knew he would cancel the meeting with Krantz, his parents didn't need to know his boyfriend was a vampire. But even if they would, Licht couldn't find it in him to care. The most important thing was that Hyde was here next to him, playing with his fingers and drowning on about the worst boss he ever had.

Licht laughed at the joke Hyde made and knew, _this was happiness._


End file.
